A date in the milky way
by Twix10
Summary: A Tanabata fic for Ichihime. Enjoy! Read and review please.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters thereof. They are the property of Kubo Tite: I am merely borrowing them for your reading pleasure. _

Enjoy...also plaese read and review...Thank everyone for reviweong to my other fics and i hope they enjoy this one as well. Your words inspire me to write so please review.

_**Oneshot- A date in the milky way**_

"Tadaima."

The orange-haired boy paused at the door, waiting. The usual scowl on his face deepened.

This was strange. Usually there would be a flying monkey, otherwise known as his father, coming at him from some angle in the house. But today there was nothing…in fact it was quiet…too quiet.

Hurriedly kicking off his shoes, he hastened into the house. As he reached the hallway to the clinic, Karin stepped out, arms full of soiled linens for the wash. Strangely enough, she was doing this, fully dressed in a navy blue yukata with white flower prints, her now shoulder length hair brushed loosely around her face, giving her a more feminine look than her usual caps, t-shirt and pants.

"Okari," she welcomed, seeing him.

"Ah," he returned absently, his eyes darting everywhere for a sign of his father.

"If you're looking for Goat-chin, he's just finishing up. We had a set of family come in just now. Allergic reactions. Nothing serious though."

He relaxed a little. There was no need to be battle ready for a battle that was otherwise postponed.

"By the way," she added, returning after putting away the linens, "Why are you so late? The festival is going to be well under way by the time you're ready. At this rate, you won't get a good spot for the fireworks. You may be six feet now, but not all of us have that advantage."

He checked the clock. He was running late. He'd been sidetracked more than he had bargained for with those hollows. Where the hell had Rukia been anyway? Wasn't it her day today? He frowned. He'd be late for sure now thanks to her absence.

"Oh, and Ichi-nii, Orihime-chan is already here. She's with Goat-chin in the clinic."

His world flipped at an obscure angle. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, none of them good. Orihime- particularly her, with his father was never a good thing. The last time that had happened, he'd come in to hear his father telling her all sorts of made up and half-truth stories about how he had been when he was young. He blushed just thinking about the one he'd walked in on that time, refusing to think about what he may have missed before he had arrived. His father had been happily telling Orihime how he used to play dress up in his mother's clothes when he was eight, wearing her bras on his head and peeping on girls in school.

It had taken a whole two days to convince Orihime that nothing like that had ever remotely happened. He couldn't deal with another ordeal like that right now. Just thinking about the horrors had him hastening even more. There was no telling or even predicting what his idiotic father would be spewing right now to her.

He rushed through, bursting through the door only to pause in surprise at the sight that met his eyes. His father was nowhere around, thankfully, but there seated comfortably in one of the chairs was Orihime, dressed beautifully in a white yukata with pretty colored roses and sakura blossoms along the sleeves and hems, a gold obi belted around her tiny waist. Her ginger-orange hair was in waves cascading down her back. She was stunning. Yet what took his breath away was the sheer happiness in her eyes at that moment.

She was surrounded by a group of seven or eight children, so happily caught up in some tale she was weaving for them, that she hadn't even seen him. But this was Orihime at her best.

"…but finally, using a super big mecha robot with laser eyes and giant wings, Kengyu finally reached the princess. She had been waiting for him patiently because tonight they would go on a picnic. She had made a lot of goodies to go too- there was green tea and ginger flavored ice-cream with red bean paste on top, wasabi, banana and pickle sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies with sour plums in the middle, and a delicious cherry-strawberry cake with honey drizzle."

It took him near the end of the tale to realize that she was actually weaving the tale about the Tanabata festival. With her additions and improvising, it was near unrecognizable from the original.

But it wouldn't be the like that if it wasn't her telling it.

Sticking his hand in his pocket, he settled against the door frame and watched her finish up the tale.

"…and then the mecha-robot said to Kengyu "I'm sorry but it's after twelve o'clock and we have to go back before I turn into a pumpkin." Kengyu was sad to leave his princess behind but he knew he had to go. The princess didn't want him to leave either. "Thanks for the great food," he told her and she smiled, happy that he had liked her food. "But I have to go now," he said after that, "We can only see each other this one time every year but next year, we will meet again and have another great date in the Milky Way." He kissed his princess and then he went back in his mecha robot and flew back to earth to prepare so for next years date."

"And they lived happily ever after?" a little girl with bright grey eyes asked.

"Hm, they are happy all the time but happiest when they meet on that night- that's why you shouldn't forget to write your wishes down and make a wish that it doesn't rain. Then the mecha won't rust and Kengyu can go and see his princess again."

The door opened and two sets of parent entered the room.

They hurried over to thank her for watching the children and with a stern warning from his father to be careful, they piled out.

"Great work, Orihime-chan," Isshin beamed, "You were great with those kids. Ah…this is why I can't wait for you to give me grandkids- if only that delinquent son of mine would get serious. Laying a pretty girl…"

Wham.

Isshin slammed into the wall behind him and slid down to the ground. Surprised brown eyes stared at him.

He'd almost been too late just then. He'd been so caught up in her that he hadn't really been listening until it was too late.

"Oi, what the hell are you telling her?" he shouted at his father, coming to stand slightly in front of her as if trying to shield her from his father's perversion. "How many times have I told you not to tell her those kinds of things?"

A giggle sounded behind him and he spun around to see her covering her gleeful laughter with her hands.

"And you, don't encourage him," he warned, "Give him a mile and he'll take a yard because he just doesn't know where to stop."

"But…But Kurosaki-san is just so funny," Orihime hiccupped; "His stories are really great and …" she broke off laughing so hard, she was soon panting. Getting herself under control, she finished, "and with your face…it is the best."

He sighed. He'd never get what she found so funny about his scowling face…but it made her laugh and a smiling Orihime was a sight to behold.

"Tch…just don't go listening to him too much," he finished lamely, before grabbing her, "To make sure he doesn't tell you any more long winded tales, come with me. You stay in the living room. I'll be ready in just a few minutes."

He led her to the couch and put her to sit.

"Stay here," he ordered.

"Yes sir, Captain sir," she returned with a giggle and a mock salute.

A reluctant smile tugged at his lips. She hadn't changed one bit, he thought as he hurried off to get ready.

He was only half dressed as he entered the room, having dragged his shirt off on the way up, his pants undone and just held up by his lean hips. Hurrying over to his closet, he pulled out the new black yukata he had bought only three days ago. He'd grown out of the ones he'd had before, having gotten a bit wider in the shoulders and torso.

This yukata was midnight black but on the back and on the sleeves there was a pattern of a long silver dragon.

"Dragons? I certainly didn't pick you out for that type of person."

The scowl deepened as he turned to face the voice.

"Shut up," he returned, adding in a more annoyed tone, "And don't you guys ever know how to use the door or knock? Climbing in through the window is getting old."

"Keh, what are you so prissy about?" Renji returned coming in to sit on his study table.

"Because he's still a virgin," Rukia returned sitting on his bed.

"Hey," he shouted back, "Leave my private life out of this…and get off my bed."

"That must be the frustration talking then," Renji stated, ignoring him.

Rukia smirked in reply.

"Did you guys come here just to make fun of me?" Ichigo asked then.

"Are you blind?" Rukia questioned, "Can't you see how we are dressed? We're going to the festival."

Belatedly, he took in their clothes. The diminutive raven-haired girl was dressed in a light pink yukata with little white bunnies running all over. The taller red head, bandana missing, was decked out in a dark red yukata with white bamboo shoot prints.

"Speaking of which, why aren't you ready?"

His glare returned full force to the girl.

"Well, I would have been ready," he began, "but a _**certain**_ shinigami wasn't anywhere around today and I had to do hollow duty."

Rukia had the good grace to blush a little.

"I had to get a yukata," she defended, "It's been ages since I had to go to one of these things."

Ichigo sighed. He couldn't really be mad at her anyway and she did look good in that yukata- as horrifyingly 'bunnified' as it was.

"Do you want to meet up with us there then?" Renji asked.

"Aa," he responded, "I still have to shower and I promised to go with Karin, Yuzu and Dad to the shows before the fireworks."

"Okay. I'll guess we'll see you there then."

"Yeah."

"Ja," Rukia waved and as quick as they had come, they were gone.

He sighed again.

In the end, they were late. It wasn't just his fault either. Isshin had idiotically come out wearing his mother's old yukata, saying he was taking her with him to see fireworks and they had, had to wait even more for him to get changed and properly dressed- a few hits from Karin sealing the deal in the end.

They barely caught the last half of Sekidera Komachi. After that, there was a lot of tanzuku writing up in between stops at the colorfully decorated shops. Long fukinagashi fell from large kusudama at each turn, an assortment of tanzaku, kamigoromo, orizuru, kinchaku, toami and kuzukago at each store. The girls- mostly Yuzu and Orihime oohed and ahhed over the pretty colors, Karin offering a word here and there in agreement, making the move slow but soon, they were finally moving away from the shops.

"Oyaji," Yuzu called after another hour, "Can we get something to eat now?"

"Of course, Yuzu-chan," Isshin responded rushing over, "Your father is not as cruel as to starve his daughters. Come to Daddy, Yuzu-chan and let's go and get the great father-daughter special."

Ichigo ignored his father and turned to Orihime.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No, but I do have something I want to do," she said to him, "Would you come with me?"

"Don't worry," Karin spoke up, overhearing, "We'll meet up with you later."

He looked at Orihime at that, trying to think what it was she wanted to do. He couldn't though so he just nodded and let her lead him.

They made their way to the large bamboo trees where a lot of other people were present, writing and tying on their wishes.

"You wanted to come here?" he asked, staring at the large crowd milling about.

"Hai," she responded, "There's a few special wishes that I'd like to put here."

She dug in her purse and pulled out a few already written up, colorful tanzaku.

"Can you help me? I don't think I can put them all up."

He followed her down the least crowded tree. Once there, she handed him one.

He didn't mean to read it, but the words sunk in before he could help himself.

"I wish I were more than the rain," it said.

He looked down at her. Why would she make such a wish?

She didn't see his look though as she was busily pinning another note to a lower branch.

Frowning, he pinned it to the taller limb. Seeing he was done, she handed him another, and busied herself with the others. When they were done, she turned to him with a satisfied smile.

"All done," she stated happily, "Now we can go find Abarai-kun and Rukia-chan."

"Huh?" he found himself uttering at that.

She grinned at him.

"They came to say hi while you were in the shower. They said we were to meet up here."

They made their way up to the hill in search of the two shinigami. There had been no specific place set out and with so many people milling around, the search was harder than he imagined. After a half hour with no sign, he decided to give it up.

"They'll turn up," he told Orihime, "They both have a knack of doing just that."

"But…" Orihime began to protest.

"They'll find us…I'm sure," he assured her, "Come on. A lot more people are coming up. It's going to get harder to see it from up front."

They started to back track to the area where the fireworks could be seen best. A huge crowd had gathered by then seeing it was the ideal spot. They were struggling through the mill when suddenly Orihime stopped, grabbed his hand and hurried over to a huge tree over looking the whole area almost. It had several large branches and offered a great view.

"Let's go there," she suggested.

"Huh?" he found himself asking stupidly.

"Come," she urged, "We must be ready for all challenges, Ichi-kun…and this is a challenge."

"Um…Orihime," he started, "How will you…?"

He gestured to her clothes. She stared at him in confusion but then it cleared into a huge smile.

"I am always prepared," she returned and opened up the yukata a little to show that she was wearing a pair of knee length black tights under her clothes. "Let's go, Ichi-kun."

Grabbing the lowest branch, she started to climb. He watched her, partly in fear that she would injure herself somehow, partly in awe that she could do such a thing and before he knew it, she was sitting comfortably, high in the branches, her legs swinging, her face creased in a big smile.

"Come on, Ichi-kun or you'll miss it," she called down.

Not to be outdone, he grabbed a branch and started to swing himself up. Within a few seconds, he was seated next to her. She grinned up at him.

"This is great," she declared, "We'll see everything perfectly. Look, we can even see them finishing up the last touches."

He didn't look, too caught up in how captivating she looked, her eyes lit with excitement.

"Ne, Ichi-kun," she said after a while, and he blushed a little thinking she had caught him staring, "Do you think they really get to see each other tonight?"

He followed her gaze to the now starlit sky. It was still not so dark but he could already see a few stars glimmering in the distance.

"I think," she started again, "That I want to be like the boatman."

She gave a little laugh at this, as if it was kind of funny.

"It's weird I know," she began again, "but I do. When I was younger, I had this wish. I wrote it as a poem- _If I were the rain that joins the sky and earth that otherwise never touch, could I join two hearts as well_?- that was my poem. But now, I think even if two people are in the same place, they can still be separated, like Kengyu and Orihime. They both live in the sky as Vega and Altair…and yet, only once can they meet each year… and even then, only when it doesn't rain. I think that's why I want to be that boatman. I would make sure they meet, even if it rains. It's their one date in the Milky Way every year- it would be too sad if they had to wait a whole other year just to see each other."

He looked down at her as she spoke. Sometimes, even though he said it enough, it was easy to forget that she shared that same name as the princess in the story.

Orihime sighed by his side.

She felt a little stupid now that she had said it, yet glad that she had…but stupid still because he was so quiet. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Orihime, do you want to play a game?"

The question surprised her and she stared up at him questioningly.

"They only get one chance to meet, right?" he asked, "let's make it good then. You share a name with her already so why don't I be your Kengyu for the night? We'll make this like it is their date in the Milky Way."

He knew, though he felt utterly and totally stupid, he had made the right decision when her eyes lit up and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Ichi-kun," she cried into his chest before lifting her head, blushing furiously and quickly kissing him on the cheek.

He felt a blush stain his own cheek and turned away feeling foolish. It had already been a few months since they had bee dating, and yet he still acted like a stupid school boy around his first crush.

"Ahh, look," she cried, breaking him from his thoughts, "Isn't it pretty?"

The fireworks had started he realized.

She settled into him and sighed blissfully. He hesitated before wrapping an arm securely around her.

It felt so right then…like all was well with the world. His world was complete and he was content. As, she oohed and aahed at the displays, he felt himself relax more and more. It was her, he realized then, always her that made his world complete. Without her, he might as well be Kengyu in real life, just waiting to see her again.

"It's almost twelve," she mumbled, "Their date is almost over."

She sighed and looked up at him.

His eyes locked with hers.

A perfect end to a perfect night. Her smiles and her at his side now, cuddled up to him had fit that perfectly…but now…

His gaze fell to her lips.

Unbidden, his head lowered to hers. The moment, their lips met, everything around them vanished- they had become truly like the only people in their own little world. Not even the flashes of light from the firework behind his closed lids seemed earthly anymore. It was like he had indeed been transported to the heavens, with the stars surrounding them and bathing them in their golden glow.

When they broke apart a few seconds later, the magic lingered only vaguely. Resting his head against her forehead, he stared into her brown eyes and smiled.

"A perfect end to a perfect date, Hime."

She smiled.

"Until our next date on the Milky Way, my dear Kengyu."

_**Author's Note: this took a longer time to write because I had to make Ichigo OOc in this fic. I am not good at that but I hope it was a great read. Here's to you guys enjoying reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**P.S **__Below are the meanings to some of the Japanese terms in the fic. _

Tanzaku- people write their wishes on colorful pieces of oblong paper called tanzaku, and tie them to bamboo branches.

Sekidera Komachi, a famous Noh play set during the Tanabata Festival.

These are some of the decorations usually used in the festival:

Paper Kimono (紙衣; Kamigoromo)

Paper Crane (折り鶴; Orizuru)

Purse (巾着; Kinchaku)

Net (投網; Toami)

Trash Bag (くずかご; Kuzukago)

Streamers (吹き流し; Fukinagashi)

The ornamental ball (くす玉; Kusudama)


End file.
